FIG. 1 shows a prior art fluidic thermal control assembly. As observed in FIG. 1 the assembly includes a heat generating element 101 (e.g., an operating semiconductor device) that generates heat. The heat generating element 101 is thermo-mechanically coupled to a grooved structure 107 having channels 103 formed therein. The grooved structure is thermally conductive to promote the transfer of heat from the heat generating element to the channels 103. A pump 104 pumps fluid 105 through a manifold 102 and into channels 103. The pumped fluid 105 captures heat generated by the element 101 as it passes through the channels 103 and then flows back into manifold 102.
The heated fluid is then pumped from the manifold 102 to a heat exchanger 106 that extracts the heat from the fluid 105. The cooled fluid is then pumped back into the manifold 102 to remove more heat from the heat generating element.
FIG. 2 shows a more detailed view of the channels 103 formed by the grooved structure 107 and the manifold 102 of FIG. 1. As observed in FIG. 2 multiple fluid flows enter a single channel through manifold exit openings 210 and are drawn out of the channel through manifold entrance openings 211.